R5 or Ally?
by AnimeRoxx
Summary: Like any other ordinary day, Ally Dawson was being bullied by the group, R5. But something strange occurred during lunch. She made a friend in Austin Moon, one of the members of R5! Will the group tear apart their new friendship? And what happens when Ally is kidnapped? Read and find out :) Auslly!
1. Chapter 1

AnimeRoxx: Well, I have sorta lost the inspiration for the other stories of mine so I am going to try and wrap them up as best as I can. But, while I try and think of a way to wrap them up, please enjoy this

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the ideas in this story.

I strolled through the school hallway clutching my song book/journal tightly to my chest with my head angled down as I tried not to bring unnecessary attention to myself.

I am known by the popular kids as the Goodie-two shoes of the school. I am the one everyone goes to if they want help on their homework. I get straight A's in my classes, but never raise my hand in class, even if I know the answer.

I quickly put in the combination on my locker and got my books for first and second hour, then shut it. As I was getting ready to head to class, a hand fell on my shoulder. I tensed as I looked up to see who it was. Riker. Part of R5, the popular group. No one really knows where the name came from, but it just stuck.

"Where do you think you are going?" he smirked at me as the rest of R5, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky, and Austin, laughed behind him.

"T-to class." I stuttered out.

"Really? Who in their right mind wants to go to class fifteen minutes early?" Rydel, the only girl in the group, asked.

"Well, Rydel, she is the Nerd of the school." Ratliff pointed out.

"That's right. Geeky Ally has to be early for everything and anything below an A is unacceptable!" Austin threw in.

"It's amazing you even have one real friend. Everyone else just uses you for their own good." Rocky said causing the others to laugh and tears to prick in the corner of my eyes.

"That's n-not true. I h-have plenty of f-friends." I protested and tried not to cry in front of them.

"Oh yea? Name five friends that you talk to other than helping them with homework." Ratliff said.

"Um, T-Trish, and um, Dez…" I said and trailed off because really, that was all the people I socialized with.

After a few seconds of silence, the members of R5 burst out laughing.

"So just two friends?" Riker said. "How pathetic."

I couldn't fight back the tears anymore. They started rolling down my face. I turned quickly and darted off down the hall.

"Haha, that was fun!" Rydel laughed, causing the rest of the members to join in with her. Then, they all went their separate ways to class.

"Ally, are you okay?" Trish asked me later that day at lunch.

I had been quiet since first hour, barely uttering a word and my eyes looked a little red.

"I'm fine, Trish. Really." I tried to reassure her. It didn't work. You didn't have to be a genius to know I was lying.

"Ally…" Trish began.

"Just drop it, okay? I don't want to talk about it." I said to which Trish just sighed.

After a few minutes, I stood up. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to go to the music room. I'll see you in class."

"Feel better, Ally." the Latino called out.

I sat down at the piano in the empty music room and glanced at the clock. There was still thirty minutes left of their lunch period. I sighed and thought of a song to sing that would describe how I was feeling. (_Fix You by Coldplay)_

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I...

Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

As I was singing, I failed to notice another person enter the music room and move closer to me.

"Wow. That was great!"

I jumped up from the piano bench and whipped around to see none other than…

"Austin?" to say I was shocked was an understatement.

"'Sup?" he asked casually with a nod of his head.

I tensed as I remembered this morning. "What d-do you w-want?" I stuttered as my eyes started to well with tears again.

Austin looked confused for a moment. Then it dawned on him. "Oh, this morning! Were you really upset about that?"

Despite the tears in my eyes, I couldn't help but get angry. "What do you mean was I really upset by that? You guys were making fun of me!"

"It wasn't anything really serious." Austin shrugged.

What bothered me the most was that I could tell that Austin actually believed it was harmless behavior. I softened my tone. "Well, Austin. When you make someone cry, someone you don't even know, you have gone too far."

"We made you cry?" Austin actually looked a little guilty.

"No, I was sweating from my eyes." I replied sarcastically.

He just rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. Really. But that is just how we have to act. If we don't, we get kicked out by the other members."

I sat back down on the piano bench and Austin sat on the other end of it. "Why do you even want to be in that stupid group? They are all just high school bullies."

"Well, they just so happen to be my cousins and brother." He said a little defensively.

"They're your family? Ohmigosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that they aren't the nicest people in school, and they always pick on people, and make them cry, and I didn't mean to offend you or-" I was cut off by Austin's laugh.

"It's alright, Ally." He said. I could see amusement radiating in his eyes. "Even though they are my family, I admit, they can be a bit unreasonable."

I smiled, glad that he was being civil with me, and not mean like he was earlier.

"So," Austin started, "You are a pretty great singer. I haven't heard that song before."

I blushed at his compliment. "T-Thanks. And that is probably because I wrote it."

He looked at amazed. "Really? Why don't you publish it and become famous?"

"Weeeeeelllll," I drug out the word, "it's not that easy. I have a terrible case of stage fright."

"You shouldn't. You're great!" Austin exclaimed.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime." He smiled at me causing me to blush and look away.

"Um, well lunch is about over. So, uh, I'll talk to you later, maybe?" I asked hesitatingly.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but if the rest of R5 sees me hanging out with you…" he trailed off.

"So, you are going to go right back to being mean to me?" I asked and glared at him.

"Around R5 and anyone that would tell them otherwise, yes. But we can still talk privately and hang out." Austin said. "As long as you don't say a thing to anyone from R5."

I smiled. "Sure. Just can you at least try to be nice to your new friend?"

"Who said you were my new friend?" He said, but was smiling. I giggled. "Sure, but don't take anything personally."

"I'll try not to. Bye, Austin." I said.

"See ya later, Ally-gator." He said and winked at me causing me to blush and laugh.

"Hey, Ally." Trish said to me after school that same day.

"Hi, Trish." I happily answered.

She looked relieved. She is probably happy I am not in an upset mood like I was earlier.

"I see that going to the music room at lunch helped." She said.

"Yea. I feel a lot better now." I said as we walked to Sonic Boom, my family store in the mall.

"Well, I have to go to work. I got a job at the balloon stand. Mom said if I keep this job for at least a week, then she will buy me a new phone. See ya in two hours!" Trish said and left.

I laughed at Trish's enthusiasm as she headed off to her job. That girl has a hard time keeping a job for a day, let alone seven.

"Hi Dad." I said as I entered the store.

"Hey, Ally. Could you restock the violins then get more guitar picks from the storage closet?" he asked.

"Sure thing," I said.

"Thanks, Als. I'll be up in my office," He said.

"Alright. I will call you if I need anything."

Restocking the violins took no only about thirty minutes. Just as I got inside the storage closet to get the picks, I heard someone.

"Hello?" the voice called. It sounded oddly familiar. "I want to buy something."

"Just a second!" I called out and grabbed the box of guitar picks and walked up to the counter where a familiar blonde haired boy stood.

"Austin?" I asked just to be sure.

He whipped around. "Ally!" he said while smiling. "What are you doing here?"

Was he serious? "Uh, I work here. Hence the name tag and the box of supplies in my hands."

He scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, right."

He looked so cute when he was embarrassed. Wait, what? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I smiled at him. "So what is it that you wanted to buy?"

"Huh? Oh yea! A new guitar pick." Austin answered.

"Do you want a regular one, or an engraved one?"

"How much is an engraved one?" he asked.

"A dollar twenty-five." I answered him.

"Engraved. With A&A on one side and R5 on the other." He suggested.

"What's A&A?" I asked.

"Austin and Ally!" He exclaimed happily. "You are my only real friend aside from R5. Everyone else is just scared of us and does what we say."

"Well, you could always hang out with Trish, Dez, and I. But Dez is on up north for his great-grandfather's funeral right now." I suggested. "Privately, of course." I added on.

"I'm not sure, but thanks for the offer. I'll keep that in mind." He said.

"So, what color do you want the pick?" I asked.

"You choose." He said. "I don't care what color it is."

"Well, how about…yellow?" I asked.

"Perfect. That's my favorite color, you know."

"Mine's red." I said back. "Just wait a few minutes and your pick will be done."

He nodded, and I got to work on his pick trying to be as neat as possible. Five minutes later, I was finished.

"Done." I looked up, and Austin wasn't there. "Austin?"

I heard a noise from upstairs. In my practice room, to be exact. I rushed to the door and flipped the sign to closed and ran upstairs.

"Austin! Didn't you see the stay out sign? This is my private practice room!" I yelled, not angrily but annoyed, at him.

"You have your own practice room?" he asked. He ran over and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my piano and setting me on the bench. He sat down right next to me. "Let's write a song!"

"I have to get back to work, Austin." I said getting up.

He got up too, and gave me the cutest puppy-dog face ever.

"I guess I can get my dad to run the store." I gave in.

"Yes!" He cheered. "Now, hurry."

_There's no way I could make it without you_

_ Do it without you_

_ Be here without you._

Austin and I just finished writing our first song together. Sure it was only a minute and some odd seconds long, but it's our first one. And it only took a little over an hour.

"This song is great!" Austin exclaimed. "There's no way I could make it without you." He sang.

I laughed. "I'm sure you could."

He leaned over and gave me a hug. "I really am sorry about earlier." He apologized yet again.

I had stiffened when he started the hug, but now I relaxed into it and hugged him back. "I have told you a million times. It's alright."

"Well, what do we have here?"

Austin and I broke away from our hug and whipped our head to the door to see Trish standing there.

"Trish! What are you doing here?" I asked getting off the bench and going to the door with Austin tailing behind me.

"I said I would see you in two hours." I looked at my phone. It had indeed been two hours since we parted. "The better question is what are you doing in here with him?"

"Um, n-nothing really. Just-" Austin cut me off before I could ramble.

"We just wrote a song." He answered truthfully.

"I'm supposed to believe that you, Austin Moon, a member of R5, was writing a song with Ally Dawson, my best friend who happens to have stage fright so bad, she won't even sing in front of me?" she asked him.

Austin nodded his head. Trish looked at me. I grabbed a chunk of my hair and started chewing on it. I slowly nodded my head. She looked sad. I had to explain.

"He heard me singing at lunch, and he cheered me up. So I have already sang in front of him. And he kinda made me write a song with him." I explained.

"Hey! It's not my fault you can't resist my puppy dog face." Austin said grinning.

At this, Trish laughed. "She has always been a sucker for the puppy dog face!" Trish exclaimed causing me to blush.

"But Trish," I said, "we can't tell the rest of R5 about our friendship. He isn't supposed to be friends with us."

"Well that's stupid. Why don't you just leave the group?" she asked.

"It's my cousins and brother." He replied. "I kinda don't have a choice."

"Oh I see." said Trish understandingly.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye Trish." Austin said as he waved to Trish, and then turned to me. "See ya later, Ally-gator." He joked as he gave me a hug, which I returned.

"Bye, Austin. Here's your pick." I handed it to him as he pulled away.

"Thanks." He said then walked out the door.

Trish was smirking. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." She replied secretively.

"Ally!" Dez shouted the next day at lunch as he rushed up to me and crushed me in a massive bear hug.

"Dez." I laughed. "You're back early."

Dez released me as he said, "Yea. They moved it forward so we wouldn't have to miss as many days of school."

We made our way to the cafeteria and met up with Trish. After going through the line we were on our way back to our table when I tripped over something, or more specifically a foot. My tray fell on the floor, all my food luckily staying on it, and I started falling to the side.

"Aaahhh!" I squealed in fear of face planting on the floor and closed my eyes.

Instead of the rock hard floor, I crashed into a warm body. I looked up into the eyes of Austin. He winked and sent me a quick smile before glaring at me. He pushed me, lightly but I stumbled back for show.

"Watch where you are going, nerd." He yelled at me. "You are lucky your food didn't get on me, or you would get far worse than a shove." He sneered. He winked so fast I wondered if I was just imagining it, spun on his heel, and stalked off to his table.

I bent down and grabbed my tray, keeping my head down with my hair spilling around my face so no one could see my smile, then headed to my table where Trish and Dez were waiting for me to return, Trish smirking and Dez looking worried.

"Ally, are you alright? I was going to do something, but Trish dragged me over here." Dez asked.

I looked up at him, and he looked confused because I was smiling.

"It's alright Dez. I'm glad you didn't do anything. Austin and I are friends now, secretly." I said as I played with the food on my plate.

"Why secretly?" he asked, and I explained everything to him.

"But I have to go now. We are meeting in the music room." I said as I got up.

"Alright, see you after school." Trish said.

"Bye Ally." Dez said, and with that, I left for the music room.

Austin was already in the music room when I arrived. He looked up as I walked in and grinned.

"Hey Ally! I wasn't sure if you were going to come or not. You weren't offended, were you?" he looked worried.

"Hey, and no. I saw you smile and you barely pushed me." I said as I took a seat on the piano bench next to him.

"Great. I saw you walking towards where the foot was, and obviously I couldn't yell out for you to look out, so I took a little detour and walked a little faster so you would fall into me." He explained.

I blushed as he said this, but still kept my eyes locked on his. "Thanks. I really didn't want my face to meet the floor today."

Austin grinned and answered, "Anytime." He then wrapped his arms around me and I didn't hesitate to hug him back.

The hug only lasted a few seconds. After we pulled apart, we sat in a couple seconds of comfortable silence.

"So, Austin. Since it is Friday, I am having my weekly movie night with Dez and Trish. Do you wanna come?" I asked.

"It depends on what time it starts." He answered.

"We usually go to the movie store at seven and pick out a movie or two, then we head back to my house and watch the movie while eating some popcorn. You stay the night too." I said.

"Yea. I'll come. I'll walk up to the movie store and be up there at about seven twenty. Don't leave without me."

I smiled at him, and the bell rang.

"See ya tonight, Austin! You'll have fun, I promise. You can bring food or candy if you want." I said as I stood up.

"Alright. Later, Ally-gator." Austin responded, gave me a quick hug, and went to his next class.

My heart was fluttering fast in my chest and my cheeks were stained pink. _Why am I acting like this? Is my old crush on Austin from seventh grade coming back?_

"So Austin is coming to the movie night?" Trish asked.

Dez, Trish, and I just arrived at the movie store. Dad was waiting in the car for us to get done picking the movie. I was walking a few steps behind Dez and Trish, but close enough to have a conversation with them.

"Yea. My dad said it was-AAAHHH!" I screamed as something covered my eyes.

I hear familiar laughter, then I could see again. I whipped around to face…

"Austin! What do you think you are doing? You could have given me a heart attack. I thought someone was trying to hurt me, or worse kidnap me. Why do you think this is so funny?" I demanded as I got closer to him and jabbed him in his chest with my finger.

He managed to stifle his laughter, but his eyes were still filled with amusement. "What?" he asked innocently. "I was just trying to have some fun. You should have seen your face." He started laughing again.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "It's not funny!"

Austin wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry, Ally-gator. It was a joke." He put one hand on my chin and tilted my face towards his. "Forgive me?"

I smiled. "Of course." I uncrossed my arms and returned his hug. As I pulled away, I lightly punched his arm. "But don't do it again!"

"Yes ma'am." Austin mock saluted me causing me to roll my eyes.

"Come on, guys. We need to pick out the movies!" Trish complained but she was smiling. Next to her, Dez was smiling too.

"Come on, Ally! There's this movie I have seen previews for but my brother didn't want to see it, so I couldn't get it." Austin said excitedly as he grabbed ahold of my hand and dragged me along behind him as he sprinted right past Trish and Dez into the store.

I heard Dez and Trish laughing as we went past them and Trish mutter, "Well, someone is excited."

"Come on, Ally. Please." Austin whined. "It looks really funny."

We were currently on our way to the check-out line and Austin wanted the last movie to be 21 Jump Street. Trish and Dez were waiting just outside the doors for us.

"Why do you want that to be our last movie? I have heard disgusting things about that movie." I wasn't really sure it was appropriate.

"Allllllllyyyyyyy…" He whined which caused me to smile. "Please. You can just not watch the gross parts."

I made the mistake of looking at him. He had on the cutest puppy dog face I have ever seen. I felt my resolve crumble, and I sighed giving in. "I guess."

"Yay!" He exclaimed happily as he picked me up and spun me around.

I wrapped my arms around his neck in fear of falling on the ground. When he set me down, he did something I didn't expect. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I felt a blush cover my whole face. He quickly pulled away, and his face was pink too.

"Uh, sorry. I was a bit too excited. Um, sorry…" he trailed off.

I looked up at him and gave him a shy smile, my blush still visible on my cheeks. "It's alright." He smiles in return. "Kisses on the cheek can be a friendly gesture. I mean, they do it in France, don't they?"

"Yea, you're right." He grabs my hand and pulls me to the check-out lady. "Now let's hurry up before Trish and Dez kill us for taking too long."

I laugh and give the lady our movies: 21 Jump Street, What Happens in Vegas, and Bridge to Terrabithia (A/N I have no clue how that is spelled). "Dez probably won't mind. Trish, on the other hand, might cause World War 3. Never make her mad." I tell Austin.

"Okay. Mental note: Never cross Trish. Got it!" He replied.

"That will be $19.75" the cashier says.

Before I can get my money from my purse, Austin hands her a twenty. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Think of it as an: I'm sorry for all that we have put you through." He replies as he gets his change and the movies and sends me a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Austin. But you don't have to."

"I know. I want to."

"So which movie first?" Dez asks shoveling popcorn in his mouth.

"How about Bridge to Terrabithia? So we can get the sad movie out of the way?" I suggest.

"Sounds good." Austin replies and Trish nods.

"Awesome-sauce!" Dez exclaims and puts in the movie.

Trish is laying down on the floor because she insists that it is more comfortable laying down and easier to see the T.V., while Dez sits on one side of the couch, me in the middle, and Austin on the other side. I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on them.

Not even ten minutes into the movie, Dez and Austin are out of popcorn. Dez just puts his bowl down and stares intently at the T.V. I shouldn't have expected the same from Austin. About fifteen minutes later, I reach into my bowl, and it barely has any popcorn left. I look at Dez, but he is focused on the T.V. I shift my gaze to Austin, he is smirking.

"Austin," I lean closer to him and whisper angrily. "Where is my popcorn?"

He looks at me innocently and replies, "Your popcorn? What makes you think I have it?"

"Austin…" I say warningly.

"Can I have it?"

"No. I gave you more to start with already! I want mine."

"Fine." He grumbled and grabbed his bowl, filled with my popcorn, from the table beside him.

I grinned at him. "Thanks."

He just smiled back, and we returned to the movie.

When the girl died from the rope breaking, I was in tears. I was trying to cry as quietly as possible so no one would look at me.

I felt breath on my left ear and heard, "Don't cry. It's just a movie. They are just fine." in a soothing voice.

I turn to Austin. "I know. It's really sad though." I say as more tears run down my face.

Austin puts one arm around my shoulder and rubs my arm up and down. He leans down, only hesitating about a second, and gives me a peck on the cheek, then he pulls me against his shoulder to muffle my cries. A couple minutes later, I pull away.

"Thanks, Austin." I say.

"Anytime, Ally-gator." He replies and smiles genuinely at me and pulls me in for a hug.

A couple hours later, we finished What Happens in Vegas, which had us all laughing really hard, and started 21 Jump Street.

I was bored, but Austin and Trish seemed to be enjoying it, so I didn't say anything. I felt my eyes get heavy, and my head started to lean to the left. My cheek landed on something warm, but slightly damp. I took a deep breath in through my nose. It smelled like a fresh summer breeze. I felt weight go across my upper back and a hand rest on my shoulder. I fell asleep with one thought on my mind. _Austin…_

I felt the sun shining on my face, which isn't normal. The blinds on my windows are closed. Then, I realize my pillow is warmer and a little harder than normal. And it is moving up and down. Everything from last night comes back to me, and I snap my eyes open.

Sometime throughout the night, we shifted to where we were laying on the couch, me on the inside with my head on Austin's chest. Austin had his arms wrapped loosely around my waist. I lifted my head and looked at his face. He looked so peaceful and innocent while he slept. He turned his head to the side and muttered something in his sleep.

"Ally…"

Is he awake? I study his face and listen to his breathing. Nope, he is still asleep. He said my name in his sleep? Why? There isn't anything that special about me.

As I was contemplating these thoughts, I didn't realize his eyes had fluttered open, and he was looking me in the eyes. I'm deep in thought for about thirty seconds staring at him before I realize he woke up. When I do though, my face turns bright red and he chuckles.

"Uh, sorry. I w-was deep in t-thought. I d-didn't mean to stare. I, um, sorry." I said and buried my face in his chest to hide my embarrassment.

He laughed and rubbed my back. "It's alright. I was staring too, and I wasn't deep in thought." He paused. "Er, that sounded weirder than I thought it would."

I looked up at him and laughed, as a light blush covered my cheeks. "Come on. Let's go get breakfast!"

"Can you make pancakes?" was his excited reply.

"I'll see what I can do."

An hour later, 9:35 am, I had about thirty pancakes stacked on a plate. Trish and Dez finally decide to show their faces.

"Geez, Ally. Enough pancakes?" Trish asked.

"More like not enough." Austin grumbled.

I shot him a glare. "This is more than enough. I won't eat more than two, Trish and Dez no more than five. That leaves eighteen for you!"

"Uh, right. Sorry. I usually eat more, but I bet the taste will make up for it!" he said.

"You usually eat more than eighteen, and you still look ho-skinny. You still are skinny." I correct myself, but the smirk on his face tells me that he knows what I was going to say.

"Oh come on, Ally. Just say it. You know I look hot!"

I blush. "Whatever. Just eat your pancakes!"

Everyone laughs.

When we all finish eating, Austin surprisingly second being done, his phone rings. He holds up his finger to his mouth to tell us to be quiet.

"Hey Riker!" he answers. "I'm getting ready to leave Ross's house." He pauses. "Yea, I'll be home soon. I'm going to walk." Another short pause. "Okay. See ya in a few." He hangs up. "Sorry, guys. I gotta go." He walks up to me and gives me a hug. I quickly return it. "See ya on Monday, Ally-gator!" He walks to the door. "Bye Trish, Dez." And he is gone.

"Start talking Ally." Trish said once he leaves.

"What?" I say honestly confused.

"You know what. You and Austin."

"There really isn't anything."

"We saw the whole movie store thing, how he comforted you last night, and how you guys slept on the couch. That isn't nothing."

I blush. "We are just friends. They can kiss each other on the cheek."

"He had a crush on you in 7th grade. Did you know?" Dez put in.

I blushed a deeper shade of red. "Really?"

"Yea. Why?" he asked.

"Um, n-no reason. Let's go to the mall!" I say trying to change the subject.

It's now Monday morning and I walk into school. As soon as I enter, R5 is there. For some reason Austin has a baseball hat on covering his face.

"We actually arrived at school before the nerd. Wow. Why are you so happy this morning?" Riker.

My smile slowly slipped off my face.

"Nothing interesting could happen in her life. She only has two friends and a father. She doesn't even have a mother." Rydel.

"I'd kill myself too if I had you as a daughter." Rocky.

Tears started flowing down my face. "My m-mon didn't k-kill herself."

"Oh did your daddy lie to you?" Riker.

I reach up and wipe my eyes. I quickly look at Austin with a hurt expression. He looked sad and angry, but I couldn't see his eyes. I look back down and quietly whisper, "No. She had cancer."

Riker was getting ready to say something else, but he was shoved to the side. I looked at who pushed him and was surprised to find out that it was Austin.

"Riker, enough." He said.

Riker was surprised but quickly turned angry when he saw who it was. He pushed Austin and his hat fell to the ground, revealing a horrible black eye.

"Ohmigosh, Austin! What happened to you?" I ask momentarily forgetting the rest of R5. I pull him by his arm to me and look at his face with concern.

"Why don't you tell her Austin? This is what happens when you break the rules. I was curious where he went on Friday. I never heard of this Ross guy he was talking about. So I followed him. And guess what I saw?" Riker sneered.

I gasped and turned back to Austin. "This is my fault?" My eyes got watery again. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want you to get hurt." I start backing away from him. "I'm sorry." A couple tears went down my face. I turned and ran.

"Ally, wait!" I heard Austin yell. "Let me go." And then I hear pounding feet behind me.

"This is it Austin. You are out!" Ratliff and Riker yell out.

I wait until I am a good distance from the rest of R5 to slow down to a stop. Austin slowed too. I turned to Austin.

"I'm so sorry! If I would have known-" Austin cut me off.

"It's alright. I'm finally out of the group. And I had a great time. I'd do it all over again and suffer the same consequences." He pulls me in for a hug. It is a good thing this hallway is empty because his statement causes me to tear up again.

We embrace for a couple of seconds before he pulls away. "Do you mind if I meet with you before lunch and if I eat with you guys?"

"Not at all. Just come to my locker." I smile at him.

His face displays an emotion I can't name and his eyes fall to my lips for a few seconds before returning to my eyes. He starts to lean forward and his eyes flutter closed. My heart starts racing, but I close my eyes and lean forward too. Our lips meet halfway. I wasn't expecting the shock that went through me and fireworks that went off in my head. I felt every cliché in the book just from our lips pressing together. His tongue brushes my bottom lip asking for entrance, and I grant it. I don't really know what to do, so I just mimic his actions and our tongues are in a battle for dominance, which he wins. We slowly pull away.

"Wow." is all I say as I stare into his eyes.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that." He says as he rests his forehead against mine.

"Me too." I say then blush. "I have liked you since 7th grade. I'm glad you were my first kiss."

"I'm glad I was yours too. And you were mine." He says.

"Really?"

"Yea. The girlfriends were just for show. I never liked any of them. And I have liked you since 7th grade too."

I smile. "So what are we?"

"Well, you still like me, right?" I blush but still nod. "And I like you. So would you like to be my girlfriend, Ally?"

I grin. "Yes, I would love to."

He grins to and leans down to give me one more peck. "Let's get to class." I nod in agreement, and we walk hand in hand to class.

A/N: So there it is. I was planning on leaving it at this, but if you guys want, I will continue it. And if I do continue it, the rest of the story will be in chapter 2. So it will take a while. I don't want to leave you guys waiting on a cliff hanger. So, it is your choice. End here or more? And if you want more, what do you want in it? I will try and add it all, but no promises. I do know that if I continue it, then it will start on the same day right before lunch. And I will make it long, at least what I consider long. Just be patient. REVIEW :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the support on the first chapter. justgirlythings101 and I have decided to collaborate on the rest of this story. And it isn't all going to be smushed into this chapter. So, all ideas that don't happen in the show are either mine or justgirlythings101's. Enjoy

I am really thankful for what Austin did for me this morning. It really made me feel better. _I can't believe he is actually my boyfriend now! I hope he wasn't lying about actually liking me._ Just then, I felt something warm on my waist. I instantly relaxed into the touch.

"Hey, Ally! Guess what I heard?" Austin asked.

I looked up at him with a curious expression as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"We are having pancakes for lunch!" He exclaims happily, like a child on Christmas.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed. "Pancakes really have you that excited?"

"Pancakes are the most amazing food ever! Way better than pickles."

He did not just say that. "Nothing is better than pickles."

I start rambling about the amazingness of pickles, only to be stopped by his lips on mine. He pulls away quickly.

"I get it. You love pickles as much as I love pancakes. Now come on. I'm hungry!" He said as he pulled me the rest of the way there and into the line.

On the way to our table, Austin keeps complaining about the 'unfairness of only getting two pancakes.'

"Austin. Stop complaining. I'll make you some after my shift at Sonic Boom."

"Really? Thanks Ally. You're the best girlfriend ever." He said.

"Since when are you two going out?" Trish asked.

I hadn't realized we had reached the table. "Since this morning."

"Oh, I heard about you getting kicked out of R5. Sorry about that man." Dez said.

Austin shook his head. "Don't be. It was either stay in R5 and loose Ally, or get kicked out and be with Ally. I'd much rather have Ally." He grinned at me and I was madly blushing.

"Awh!" Trish and Dez said.

"I know. I'm a nice guy." Austin says.

"What?" Dez asked. "I was talking about the test I didn't know we had in Biology."

I roll my eyes and Austin exclaims, "We have a test in Biology?"

A couple of weeks passed by, and everyone got used to the idea of Austin hanging out with us instead of R5. At first, there were a lot of stares which made me uncomfortable, but Austin always distracted me. And being Austin Moon's girlfriend didn't help much. Girls were always glaring at me, even though I did nothing wrong. I hated it, but Austin told me not to worry. He said he doesn't care about what other people think, so I try not to either. He also said that at home, Riker is acting like he doesn't even exist. It's like he is an only child. I keep apologizing, but Austin told me it's alright and not my fault. Anyways, now I am in Sonic Boom and business is so slow.

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_I still can't believe Austin and I are dating. When are we going to have our first date? I wished for this so much back in 7__th__ grade before he joined R5 and started being mean to me. I also can't believe I never realized they were related. I mean, Riker looks almost identical to Austin. Except Austin is a lot hotter, and what am I saying? Oh well, it's true. And he is so adorable and has the cutest chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. And his hair is so soft and flops just the right way. And he smells like a fresh summer breeze. How did I get into an Austin rant? Oh well. There's a customer here, so I'll write in you later._

_Love,_

_Ally_

I looked up to see none other than the topic of my entry. I smiled.

"Hey Austin!" I said.

"Ally." He greeted with a smile. He hopped up on the counter. "How much longer until your shift is done?"

I glanced at the clock. 7:26pm. "Four minutes. Why?"

"Come on. Close early. I need to talk." He said with a sad expression on his face.

I have also noticed that Austin has been feeling a little down lately, but every time I asked him about it, he would deny it. I hope this is what he wants to talk to me about. I nod my head. "Sure. I'll be up in the practice room in a few minutes."

After I flip the sign to closed and lock the door, I head up. Austin is sitting on the piano bench looking down at the keys. I sit down next to him.

"Austin? What did you want to talk about?" I ask with concern.

"I'm starting to think my dad was right."

I'm confused. "What do you mean?"

He looked me in the eyes. "My dad has always said that making it in the music industry was a one in a billionth chance. And now that I am out of R5, I don't have any music."

_That's right. R5 was also a band. _I think hard and come up with a great idea.

"You sing right?" I ask.

"Yea." He looks confused.

"What about playing instruments?"

"Yea, almost anything."

"I have a great idea. You are a singer and musician who loves being on stage and I am a songwriter with terrible stage fright." I pause and wait for him to get it. He still looks confused. I roll my eyes and smile. "We could be partners!"

The smile that lights up his face is adorable. "Why didn't we think of it before? I mean, we have written a song together already."

"So are we partners?"

"We're partners." He says and gives me a kiss which is quickly interrupted.

"Hey! Don't count us out! We're your friends too."

We both looked at the door to see Trish and Dez standing there.

"Well, how do you want to help?" Austin asked.

"I have always wanted to be a filmmaker! Can I be yours?" Dez asked excitedly with his camera in hand.

"Sure thing buddy. Trish?"

Trish strolled over and handed him her resume and Austin's eyes widened at all the job experience. "I would like to be your manager!"

"Wow. You have a lot of experience. Of course you can!" Trish smiles.

"So what are we going to be called?" Dez asked.

"Team Austin." I said. Everyone looked at me. "What? He is the one that is going to do all the performing." Everyone just shrugged.

"Team Austin it is!" Austin declared with a smile.

"I'll have a website up and running by the end of the week. We will need a music video shot by then." Dez said. It is only Monday, we should have enough time to make a new song.

"We can have a song by then." I said. "Let's get to work."

And Austin and I got to work on writing our next song.

It is now Friday afternoon and we had successfully written the song Double Take, and Dez just finished editing the music video. It just included different clips of Austin playing different instruments and singing in his bedroom.

"Alright. Let's see how this goes." Austin said as Dez uploaded the video. "Let's do something while we wait for it to get views."

"What do you suggest?" I ask.

"How about…" he paused as he thought. "the beach!"

"No! I have always had bad experiences at the beach and sand always ends up getting everywhere." I complained.

"Well, you have never spent time at the beach with Austin have you?" he asked rhetorically. "It will be fun! I promise."

I made the mistake, again, of looking into his stupid, yet so adorable, puppy dog eyes, and caved. "Ugh, fine. But if I have a bad time, then no kisses for a week."

"Don't worry. You'll have the best time, and I will get all the kisses I want." He winked at me, causing my face to flush red.

"You guys are so sweet, it's disgusting. Now let's go!" Trish said.

With that, we all got our bathing suits on and headed to the beach.

"Are you ready to have the best time at the beach?" Austin exclaimes.

Since it is evening and the sun is low in the sky, not many people are out at the beach. Austin takes us to what he calls 'the bestest spot on the beach,' and we lay out our towels. Trish takes out her magazine and starts reading it while Dez and Austin run to the water. After I put on sunblock, I contemplate what to do. Write in my songbook or read my Percy Jackson book? I don't have much time to think about it before I am picked up from behind.

"Austin! Put me down." I demand. He just laughs. Then I see where he is taking me. "No. I don't want to go in the water. When I get out the sand will stick all over me. Austin." I start wiggling, but he doesn't release me.

"Oh, I'll put you down, Ally."

"Thank you." I said not realizing what he meant. But I realized too late. "Austin!" I yell as he tosses me into the water.

I quickly come up to find him doubled over in laughter. I smile. I can't stay mad at him, but I can get even. I quickly go underwater since he hasn't seen me, and I swim behind him. I come up and I hear him frantically searching for me. I slowly walk up behind him and jump on his back.

He lets out a surprised gasp and jumps, causing us both to fall in the water. When we resurface, I'm the one laughing and Austin is scowling.

"That wasn't funny." He said and I continued to laugh. He smiled. "Alright, it was kind of funny, but I am so going to get you back."

I shriek in laughter and take of running towards the shoreline. When I look over my shoulder, he is following right behind me laughing. I tripped over something in the sand, and he fell too. We rolled to a stop right at the beginning of the water, with him on top of me. We were both blushing lightly.

"You look really beautiful." He said causing my blush to deepen. "And your blush makes you look cuter." which of course causes my blush to deepen.

He leans down and captures my lips in a kiss. It is sweet and slow, but has a bunch of emotion in it. When we pull apart, we smile at each other and sit up. We intertwine our fingers, I lay my head on his shoulder, and we watch the sun set over the ocean. I couldn't think of a better way to end my time at the beach. _Best beach day ever!_

When we arrive at Sonic Boom about an hour later, we head straight up to the practice room and check Austin's video.

"Wow! You already have a half a million views and it hasn't even been online that long." I exclaim excitedly.

"This is so awesome!" Austin says as he picks me up and spins me.

"We need more coming! At least a new webcast every week, even if it doesn't have a song." Trish said.

"Let's celebrate!" Dez and Austin shout. They are so alike I don't know how they were never best friends.

So we set up the practice room with strobe lights and danced with music all night. We all ended up staying the night in the practice room.

"Ohmigosh! Austin." Trish exclaims as she comes walking into Sonic Boom the following afternoon. "Oh, by the way, guess who got a job at the Pet Store?" she struck a pose. "But that isn't as important as this."

"What?" Austin asked from his place on the counter.

"Helen's people just contacted me and they wanted to have an interview with you tonight on the Helen Show." Trish exclaimed.

"I'm an overnight sensation!" Austin exclaims as he jumps around the store.

I'm really excited too. My song is becoming famous, as well as my boyfriend!

"This is awesome! How long until the interview?" I ask.

Trish looks at her watch. "Three hours. Hurry and get ready. They also want you to perform Double Take for them."

We all hurry and get ready. "Dad, I am taking my break. I am going to watch Austin on the Helen Show." I yell as we get ready to leave.

"Alright honey, be safe." He calls back and we leave.

"So you and your partner Ally Dawson wrote this song, correct?" Helen asked.

"Well, it was mostly her. I helped here and there, but I am a terrible song writer. She is amazing." Austin answers.

"Hmm, sounds like that is more than a partnership in writing." Helen inquires.

"Yea. She's my girlfriend." He sends me a smile and I return it.

"Is she the lucky lady over there?"

Austin nods. "Yep. The one and only."

"Well bring her out here." Helen says.

"That wouldn't be such a-" but Helen cuts him off.

"Oh nonsense. Bring the lucky lady out here for everyone to see." She gives him a look that tells him not to argue, so he gets up and walks over to her.

"It's alright, Ally. You don't have to say anything unless you want to." He says and grabs my hand and takes me out there.

My face is probably bright red from everyone's attention being on me, but I take a deep breath and smile, squeezing Austin's hand extremely hard. We sit on the couch, and I scoot really close to him.

"Well, isn't she just a cutie." Helen says and I smile at her.

"Thanks." I quietly reply but loud enough for her to hear.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Almost three weeks." Austin answers and I nod.

"You guys are adorable together. Now Austin, would you mind singing your new song, Double Take?" Helen asks.

"Not at all." He turns to me. He smiles and leans down, "I'll be right back." He whispers and kisses me on the lips.

Everyone in the crowd awh's and so does Helen. Austin pulls away, we share a smile, and he goes and performs his song.

When he is finished, he sits right back down beside me and joins our hands.

"Now isn't that some talent!" Helen says. "Well, that is all the time we have for today. Thanks for watching!" Helen says waving.

Austin and I stand up and make our way backstage. We hear the audience cheer "Auslly!" as we pass.

"I like the sound of that." Austin says and gives me a quick peck making the audience go wild.

A/N: Well how was that for chapter 2? justsomegirlythings101 is going to help me try and make it more dramatic, but it isn't all going to be like that. There will be a lot of happy stuff because that is what I write best. I'm just a happy person. This update came quicker than I thought it would. I sat outside for three and a half hours trying to come up with what to add in with justsomegirlythings101's ideas and editing it. I hope it turned out okay. REVIEW :D


	3. Chapter 3

AnimeRoxx: Thanks for all the reviews :D They all made me smile. And to all of the anonymous reviewers: Thanks for reading Again, credit for the ideas goes to justgirlythings101 and I. Also, my little half-sister Skylar Pyle (she doesn't have an account; she just reads and reviews anonymously) gave me a couple of ideas to include in here since I was at my Dad's house the past two days. I typed up the whole chapter on my kindle so I wouldn't forget it, but I can't upload from my kindle, so I had to retype everything on my mom's laptop. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter put together by justgirlythings101, my sister, and I!

The next day, I was working at Sonic Boom. The store was dead, so I took the time to write an entry in my songbook/diary.

_Dear Diary/Songbook,_

_Yesterday was the most perfect day ever! Austin is officially an internet sensation :D It's amazing. And the night before, we had an amazing time at the beach. I know, I hate the beach. My dad can't even get me to enjoy my time there. But, with Austin, it is so much fun. Of course, everything is fun with Austin. He is such a child at heart. In a good way. I'll write later _

_Love,_

_Ally_

I closed my songbook and put it on the shelf below the counter. I let out a sigh. Today has been so boring, and it is only noon. I heard the door finally open.

"Welcome to Sonic- Austin!" I said happily once I saw who it was.

"How's my favorite Ally-gator?" he responds.

"I am so bored. The store has been empty all morning! I don't see why we are even open on Sunday's. The most business we have is probably four people." I complained.

Austin opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Trish running in. "You can say it. I'm the best manager ever!"

"Okay. You're the best manager ever. Now why are you the best manager?" Austin asked.

"I got you a gig at the Miami Music Festival tonight. They usually don't let people sign up late, but I managed to talk him into it."

"Trish, don't tell me you threatened him." I said warningly.

"Whaaaaaaat?" she drug out the 'a' sound. "I would never."

I sighed. Some things never change. "So are you going to perform the two songs we wrote and some covers?"

Austin nodded. "My first actual gig with Team Austin! This is great." He exclaimed while grinning from ear to ear.

The beach was crowded. I knew the Miami Music Festival was popular, but I wasn't expecting this. We had to push our way through the crowd to get back behind the makeshift stage so Austin could get ready.

"This is perfect for our next webcast!" Dez exclaimed holding up his camera.

"Come on guys. Let's get out front before those crazy fans take out spot." Trish said.

I turned to Austin as they left. "Good luck." I pecked him on the lips, and, as I turned to leave, he grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a deeper kiss leaving us both breathless.

"That's better." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Now, show them all your talent!"

_There's no way I could make it without you_

_ Do it without you_

_ Be here without you._

Austin finished his last song for the night. "Thank you Miami!"

The crowd was wild. Everyone was screaming for Austin. Dez, Trish, and I waited for Austin to come out and join us.

"That was Austin Moon, our newest rising star! Give it up for him and his talented songwriter, Ally Dawson." The DJ exclaimed.

As the crowd screamed, I blushed. Sure, most of them didn't know I was Ally Dawson, and most were cheering for Austin, but I heard some 'Great job, Ally!' and 'Ally, you are so talented!' shouts out there. Suddenly, I was in the air spinning.

"That was so much fun." Austin said happily as he set me back on the ground. "Did you hear them screaming for us? I am so going to prove my dad wrong."

"You were awesome." I said grinning.

"And I got some really great footage. It will be up on the website tonight." Dez said.

"Great job, Austin. You make me so proud to be your manager." Trish said giving Austin a high-five.

The rest of the night was spent hanging out and dancing, well in my case attempting to dance while Austin laughed at how, as he said it, 'adorable it is watching me try to dance but fail.'

Monday morning was definitely different from how it usually is. As soon as us four walked into the school, everyone flocked around us, treating us like we were all best friends. It was very uncomfortable for me, but Austin seemed to enjoy the attention, while Trish and Dez were too absorbed in their argument to notice. What was even more shocking was that no one was fawning over R5. And they looked like they were out to kill. We finally made our way to my locker, our first stop.

"Enjoy this while it lasts, which won't be long." Ratliff shouted out to us, and they all put their heads together and started whispering.

"I hope it doesn't last very long for me. I hate being in the spotlight." I said.

"Well, I love it. People aren't being nice to be because they are afraid of me. They actually like me now!" Austin said.

"Of course you would love the attention." I said and he laughed.

After school, I was walking to Sonic Boom for my shift. Austin had to go home with Riker, which he complained about nearly all day, Trish just had to go shopping, and Dez was working on improving the website.

"Ally, I have a music convention to go to. I will be back tomorrow night." My dad said as I came in.

Great. I will be here by myself. Of course, I didn't say that aloud. Instead, I said, "Alright dad. See ya tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too, Ally-cat." And he left.

I quickly set up and got behind the counter. The store was empty, like it usually is right after school, so I doodled in my songbook. About an hour later, we still had no customers. I walked over to the piano and played random melodies. Another hour had passed, and the store was still dead. I sighed. If only I had homework to do to pass the time. I rested my head on the keys trying to think of something to do to pass the time. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

_*My Dream*_

_I was four years old. My daddy had just taken me to get ice cream and go to the park while mommy had to go to the doctor. I was eating my fruity mint swirl ice cream as we walked to the nearest park. One minute, I was licking the delicious snack, and the next, it was on the side walk._

"_Hey!" I exclaimed looking at the boy who had knocked it out of my hand._

_He was just a little taller than me and looked to be about four or five. He had short blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes that reminded me of a puppy dog._

"_I'm sorry. I still don't know how to do this yet." He said pointing down._

_I looked down and saw a skateboard, as well as a scratch that would definitely scar on the boy's knee._

"_Does it hurt?" I asked looking back to his eyes._

"_My skateboard? I am pretty sure they can't feel anything."_

"_No, dummy." I laughed. "Your knee. It's cut and bleeding."_

"_What?" he looked down. "Oh, I guess it is. I didn't notice."_

"_I'll take that as a no then."_

_He took a napkin out of his pocket, why he had it in there I wasn't completely sure, and wiped it off. Then, he stuck the napkin back into his pocket._

"_Do you want to play with me?" he asked._

_I turned to ask my dad, but he had already went to the bench and sat down. "Sure!" I said happily._

_I spent the rest of the time playing with the boy whose name I never learned._

_*End Dream*_

I woke up to a loud bang.

"Who's there?" I asked into the dark store.

I quickly glanced at my phone to see that it was already nine thirty. I heard another noise come from near the drum set. I whipped my head around and saw a silhouette of a person. I couldn't determine whether it was a boy or a girl.

"What do y-you want?" I asked with a slight stutter.

"We just want one thing." A familiar voice answered from behind me. "You."

I spun around and came face to face with…

"Riker? W-what do y-you mean?" I asked.

I couldn't really back away considering the piano was directly behind me. I saw two other people come up on either side of me, and the person by the drums went and stood beside Riker. You could probably guess who they were. R5.

"You guys a-are scaring m-me." I said as my heartbeat increased rapidly in my chest.

Suddenly, both of my arms were restrained behind my back, and I couldn't move. Riker approached until he was about half a foot away.

"We are just doing what we have to do." Riker said, but I could see that he had some uncertainty in his eyes.

"You d-don't have to d-do anything." I said as I tried wiggling free, which just caused their grip to tighten. I whimpered. "Who told y-you that you h-had to d-do this?"

"That isn't your concern." snapped Riker and shoved a towel covered with something into my face.

My vision started getting blurry, and I could feel myself blacking out. The last thought on my mind before I passed out was _Please help me, Austin!_

A/N: So R5 took Ally. Why did Riker seem apprehensive about taking Ally? Who told them to do it in the first place? How is Austin going to react to this news? You will find out the answers to these questions soon :D The next chapter is definitely going to be in Austin's point of view. And maybe the next one after that, but I'm not sure yet. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

**IMPORTANT NEWS!**

I am leaving for vacation to Florida on the night of August 2nd, and I won't be back until August 12th. I live at my dad's though, and I don't have a laptop or computer there. My junior year of high school starts August 15th, and the next time I will be at my mom's after August 2nd is August 17th. Starting that weekend, I will only be over at my mom's every other weekend. So my updates will get slower. I will try to on my free time to type new chapters on my kindle while I am over at my dad's so that when I get to my mom's, I can just open a word document and retype it on it. Sorry, but I just wanted to let you all know so you don't think I have given up on this story. So if there isn't an update by six-ish on August 2nd, expect the next update on the weekend of August 17th.

**END IMPORTANT NEWS!**

Anyway, thanks for reading! REVIEW :D


	4. Chapter 4

AnimeRoxx: Hey guys. Sorry it is a day late. I had no clue about the Meet the Indians thing at my school last night. It introduced all of the fall sports teams (and I am on the dance team) and then had a scrimmage football game and scrimmage volleyball game. So I didn't get to my mom's until late. Again, sorry. I wanted to hurry and get this up for you all, so I didn't proof read it. Hopefully it isn't too bad. Enjoy this chapter put together by Skylar, justgirlythings101, and I

Austin's Point of View

Why did mom want me to ride home with Riker? I guess she has noticed the tension between us and how we hardly say a word to each other. I sighed. I wish I could have went to Sonic Boom with Ally. It is so boring here. At least she is with her dad so she isn't lonely.

"What do you mean you are moving out?" I heard my mom yell.

I got up and cracked my door open to hear what was going on better.

"Mom. I am 18. I can move out if I want to and you can't stop me. I am an adult!" I heard Riker yell. Just then, the front door slammed shut.

I heard my mom's sobbing all the way from my bedroom. I slowly made my way down the stairs and into our kitchen. Mom was sitting at the table with her face in her arms and her arms on the table. I could see her shoulders shaking.

"Mom. It will be okay. He will come to his senses soon and realize that he needs to stay here longer." I said as I rubbed her back comfortingly.

Sure, I was mad at him, but he is still my brother and I love him, no matter what terrible mistakes he has made.

"I hope you are right, Austin." She said as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. "I guess it is just the two of us for now."

I nodded. My dad had abandoned us when we were kids. I had just turned five, and Riker was seven. He took it worse than I did. He was closer to dad than I was. They were always out fishing together, and Riker would go with my dad and watch him hunt. In the summer, they were always at the baseball games. I was too young to do most of that stuff, so I stayed home and ended up finding my love for music.

"Let's get to making supper. How about pancakes?" Mom asked and we went to work.

"Have you seen Ally?" I asked Trish the next day at school.

"No. I haven't heard from her since school yesterday." She told me. "I was hoping you knew."

"She hasn't said anything to me either. What if she got sick?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, if she isn't here tomorrow or hasn't contacted us by then, then we can go to her house." Trish said. "No need to worry. If something bad has happened, you would know about it."

I nodded. "Where's Dez?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "His pet Kangaroo died so he didn't come to school."

My eyes widened. "He had a pet Kangaroo?"

She laughed. "No, his pet fish named Kangaroo died."

"Why would he name his- never mind. It's Dez." I replied to which we both laughed.

I was starting to get really worried. I spent all of my time after school yesterday with my mom to keep my mind off of Ally. But, she wasn't at school again today, and she still hasn't contacted any of us. What if she got hurt? What if she is really sick and had to go to the hospital? I couldn't stop the thoughts from entering my head.

"Hurry up, Trish, Dez!" I called out to them from the entrance to the school.

"We're coming. Geez." Trish grumbled.

"Our hurry is as high up as it can go." Dez said causing Trish and I to look at him weirdly.

I rolled my eyes, and we made our way to Sonic Boom, where Ally's dad was at the counter.

"Hey Mr. D. How's Ally?" I asked.

He looked at me questioningly. "What do you mean, Austin?"

"She hasn't been at school today or yesterday. None of us have seen her since school two days ago."

"What?" He looked scared. "But she left this note saying she was over at Trish's house for a couple of days."

"She wasn't ever at my house." Trish said. She looked scared too.

I started to panic. "Let me see the note." I read it and stared at the writing. It was slightly sloppier than usual. "This isn't her handwriting. But it looks familiar." I thought hard about it. When I realized who's it was, I gasped. "This is Rydel's handwriting!"

"She took her?" Trish demanded angrily.

"She wouldn't act alone. She isn't that strong, and she would be to scared of getting caught." I said. "So that's probably why Riker moved out!"

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked.

I ignored her. "It all makes sense now." I turned to them. "A couple days ago, the last day we saw Ally, Riker suddenly decided to pack up and move out and leave me and mom behind. I just know it was R5 who took her!" I was very angry and hurt that my brother would do this. How could he just take the girl I love? Yes, I finally admit it. I love Ally Dawson. I have to save her.

"No offense, but I really hate your brother." Dez said.

"It's alright. I am not very fond of him either. He sees how I act around her and knows I love her! Why would he do this to me, his own brother?"

"You love her?" Trish and Ally's dad, who I had forgotten was there until now, asked and Dez awed.

I blushed when I realized I said that out loud. I nodded anyway. "Yea. I just realized I did. And now she is gone. But don't worry Mr. D. I will get her back."

Lester and Trish smiled. "Thanks Austin. You're a great kid. I see why Ally gave you a second chance."

I was confused for a second, then realized what he was probably talking about how I used to be a part of R5 and was mean to her.

I flushed from embarrassment. "You know about that? I really didn't mean any of it. The members of R5 are my brother and cousins. My mom wants us to get along, so I was part of the group. I never wanted to be mean to Ally. I have liked her since seventh grade." I rambled.

"It's alright. Ally explained almost all of that to me. I understand. You know, she liked you back in seventh grade too. She never stopped talking about you. I can see how you captured her heart. You are a nice kid. No go save my daughter." He said with worry in his eyes.

"You can count on me, Mr. D." I said and left everyone there.

The first place I went was the school. I searched it up and down, but didn't find a single clue. So I went home and searched Riker's room. I found a piece of paper under his pillow.

_Austin,_

_If you are reading this, I am assuming you have figured out that R5 is behind this. If you didn't, then now you know. I am really sorry, but someone threatened to kill or severely hurt you. We couldn't let that happen. He said the only way he wouldn't touch you is if we took the most important person in your life. I am sure you already know who that is. Ally. I know you must be so angry at me and heartbroken. I see the look on your face every time you talk about her to mom. And you got yourself kicked out of the group for her. I can tell you honestly love her. But, like I said, we didn't want him to hurt you. He promised he wouldn't hurt Ally if we brought her to him. I feel bad about what I am about to do, so I will tell you all I know, which isn't much. I just know that he is taking her to an abandoned house on the north side of town. There aren't many abandoned houses up there, so hopefully it won't be hard to find. I wish I knew more, but I don't. I can't risk doing something to make him hurt you or mom. You guys are some of the only people left in my life. I hope you can find her. Be careful, though. I hope you will forgive me after this._

_Riker_

I sat down on his bed. Someone else is behind this? Why would someone want Ally? I was really confused, but I didn't have time to think about it. I grabbed my jacket, told my mom I was staying Dez's house, and took off to the northern side of town.

Like Riker said, it wasn't very hard to find the right house. It was the only house in the area. Courage the Cowardly Dog popped into my head, but I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Now was not the time to be thinking of cartoons. I slowly crept up to the window, and I saw Ally inside. She didn't look hurt. I quickly called 911 and hung up. Then I did it again. I heard if you do that, then they track the call and send cops to the area. I did it once more to be sure, and then left my phone outside the window.

I tip-toed to the back door and put my ear up to it. It didn't sound like anything was going on inside. I cracked the door open slowly. I walked to the room Ally was in.

"Austin!" She whispered happily, but didn't get up from her spot on the floor. I saw that her hand was handcuffed to the pipes on the floor.

"Ally." I rushed over to her and knelt down. "You aren't hurt are you? He didn't do anything, did he?"

She shook her head. "Nothing besides handcuffing me to these pipes."

"Who took you?" I asked.

She looked scared and sad. "R5 took me and brought me to Dallas. He told me that if he couldn't have me, then no one could. Especially not you. He told me that you weren't ever going to find me. He said you weren't even going to try. He said your brother and cousins would stop you from finding me." She said with tears in her eyes.

I hugged her to my chest. "Sh. Don't cry. Riker is actually the one who told me. He left a note under his pillow before he moved out and said he was regretting what he was getting ready to do and that he was sorry. He said someone was making them do it, or else he would kill me."

Ally pulled back and looked at my face. "Dallas threatened to kill you?"

I nodded. "But that isn't important. I wouldn't be able to live my life without you in it."

"Well, isn't this touching?" a voice asked menacingly.

I turned to see Dallas in the doorway.

"Dallas." I growled.

"Hey Austin. I see you found Ally." He said approaching us slowly.

"Obviously. I am not letting you, or any guy for that matter, take her." I said standing in front of Ally protectively.

"You just always have to be the hero, don't you?" he chuckled humorlessly. "Well, not this time. Ally is mine!"

"She isn't an object. She is a person of her own free will." I defended her.

Dallas stepped forward and pulled something out from behind his back. A gun.

"Leave here, and never come back for her, or I will shoot you in the head." He said as if he were talking about the weather, not killing someone.

I gulped but held my ground. "I am never going to leave her unless she wants me to. I love her."

I heard her gasp lightly from behind me. I turned and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, Ally Dawson."

"I love you too, Austin Moon." She replies with a small smile and tears in her eyes.

"How sweet." Dallas said sarcastically.

I whipped back around to find the gun pointed directly at my face. I closed my eyes and heard a gunshot and Ally scream.

A/N: How do you like the ending? And just think, you have to wait two weeks to find out what happens. Don't worry. It won't be anything too bad But, while you are waiting, drop a review! Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

AnimeRoxx: Hey. Sorry it is a couple days late. But here it is Enjoy! It starts in Austin's point of view.

I waited for the pain to come, but it never did. I opened my eyes to see the police restraining Dallas, who had blood running down his arm. So, the police shot him. I turned to Ally, who had a cop helping her get out of the handcuffs. As soon as she was free, she jumped into my arms.

"I didn't see the cops, so when I heard the gun shot, I thought he had killed you!" She cried into my chest.

I rubbed her back gently, comfortingly. "It's alright. I'm okay."

She pulled back and crashed her lips onto mine. I responded instantly with just as much force as she did. Our lips were most likely going to be bruised. After a few seconds, we pulled away. I rested my forehead on hers.

"I really do love you, Ally." I said lovingly.

"I love you too, Austin." She responded, smiling sweetly.

Ally's P.O.V.

It has been a week since Austin saved me from Dallas. Dallas has been locked up while he waits for his court date. Slowly, everything has turned back to normal. It's Saturday, and I'm at work watching a video of Austin eating a sundae off of his pants.

"Austin, you know there is no eating in the store. And there is definitely no eating off of your pants." I said. Sometimes I wonder why I love this boy.

"What? There's no sign for that!" He said causing me to giggle.

"Whatever, Austin."

"Guess who got a job at Pirate Frank's Fish Fry?" Trish said as she walks through the door followed by Dez.

"And guess who got a job as her co-worker?" Dez said dressed in the same outfit as Trish.

"Have you guys heard of Miami Hater Girl?" Austin asked ignoring their questions.

"Yes! She writes about everything she hates in Miami. I love her!" Trish exclaimed.

"Well, right now. She hates Austin." I tell her.

"I hate her." Trish replies.

"Come on, Austin. You should go try to do good deeds instead of embarrassing things so she won't be able to post anything." I tell him.

"You are a genius, Ally! I love you." He said and leaned down to peck my lips. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the store.

Before we were out the door, I shouted, "I'm taking my break Dad." And I faintly heard an "Okay." As a response.

"Hey Nelson! Do you want a quarter to make a wish in the fountain?" Austin offers.

"Yes." Nelson replies happily. "I'm going to wish for a mustache!"

Austin turned to me smiling, and just then we heard a splash. We both turned quickly to the fountain and saw that Nelson had fallen in.

Austin quickly ran over and pulled him out. "Nelson. You have to let go of the quarter when you throw it in."

"Awh, nartz." He said snapping his fingers.

"Everyone, Austin just saved Nelson!" I said loudly causing people around us to clap. To Austin, I say, "She can't possible make that look bad."

A couple hours later, we looked at her website.

"Well, apparently, she can." Austin said.

Hater Girl took the video and rewound it making it look like Austin was dunking Nelson instead of saving him.

"It's okay, Austin. This will all blow over." I try to comfort him.

"I hope so." He replied as I pulled him into a hug.

Later that night, I went into the practice room and found Austin camping out in the closet.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I am camping out here until the mall concert so Miami Hater Girl can't get any more embarrassing videos of me and ruin my career." He explains.

"Too late." Trish says as she walked into the room. "The mall concert has been cancelled because of the video of Austin dunking Nelson in the mall fountain."

Dez walked in and said, "I have an idea about how we can catch Hater Girl. We can camp out at the mall and wait for her."

"Dez, that is a really…great idea." Trish said. "Wow. I'm impressed."

"I just told her I had some embarrassing photos of Austin and they would be in the plant by the Hat Cart." Dez said.

"Well, let's go. And we can't fall asleep." I said.

I felt lights shining on my face, and my eyes snapped open. Dang it. We all fell asleep. I quickly woke the rest of them, and we went to Dez and Trish's work.

"At least she didn't actually get any embarrassing photos of you." I said to Austin.

"Weeeelllllll…" Dez drug out.

"Dez!" Austin exclaimed.

"Well, I told her I was going to. So I had to. I am a man of my word." He said.

"I hate having to wear this hook. I can't turn the pages of this magazine." Trish complained.

I saw a catfish mascot outside and said to Trish, "At least you don't have to wear that."

"That catfish doesn't work here. We don't even sell catfish, or any kind of fish." She replied.

"That must be Hater Girl. She has been watching us all day." Austin exclaimed.

When Hater Girl realized we knew it was her, she took off running. But she didn't get very far. Dez stopped her with a fishing rod. Austin took off the head, and we saw it was Tilly Thompson.

"How did you get all of the embarrassing videos of me?" Austin asked.

"I am always around. I see everything." She replies.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked.

"Well, it's not you I hate. It's her." She said turning to me. "You ruined my song back in kindergarten." And she explains all about the spring concert and the Ladybug Song.

"I loved that concert. I wrote my first song, the Butterfly Song, and found out I wanted to be a songwriter." I said happily.

"Well, if you are mad at her, why are you taking it out on me?" He asked.

"Well, you two are dating. I figure if I take out you, I will get her too." She explained.

"Why don't you just have Ally sing? She has horrible stage fright." Dez suggested.

"Dez!" Austin and I exclaim.

"That's perfect. Ally, you have to perform your Butterfly Song in front of the whole mall or I will ruin Austin's career." Tilly said.

"You can't do that to her." Austin said.

"Don't worry, Austin. I don't want to be responsible for your career being ruined." I said even though I was freaking out on the inside.

The next couple of days, Austin tried to help me overcome my stage-fright. It didn't really work. Now, I was standing on the stage with my guitar in my hand and everyone in the mall watching. I couldn't say anything. I just stood there with my guitar and my face showing my fear.

Austin must have saw my fear because he jumped up on stage and said, "Hey. I'm Austin Moon, and I am going to sing a song for you."

"Austin, your career." I said.

"Who cares about that. You are more important to me." He said giving me a kiss and making the audience "Awh."

I got off stage as Austin started to talk.

"This is the first song my songwriter/best friend/girlfriend wrote back in kindergarten. This is what made her realize she wanted to be a songwriter."

"What? No, you can't sing it for her. I am going to make embarrassing videos to ruin your career!" Tilly screamed.

"Hear that? She makes it up." Austin said twisting her words a little.

Frustrated, Tilly stomps off and Austin starts singing.

_I'm a little butterfly_

_Spread my colorful wings_

_Even though I'm small and frail_

_I can do most anything_

_Caterpillar in my cocoon_

_I'm gonna be a butterfly soon_

_I'm a little butterfly_

_I can soar through the sky_

_So glad I ended up like this_

_Thanks to Metamorphosis_

_I'm a butterfly_

_I'm a butterfly, yea_

_I'm a butterfly_

Austin finished off the song and everyone clapped. I smiled. Austin came off stage and I threw my hands around his neck and kissed him.

"Thanks, Austin! I love you." I said.

"Love you too, Als." He replied and kissed me again.

A/N: Thanks for waiting everyone. Sorry it is two days late. And someone a couple chapters ago said I should do rewrites of the episodes, and I decided that I should to make it more light hearted. Thanks for the idea So, I only own the Auslly moments. Stay tuned and REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**AnimeRoxx: Hey. Don't kill me! My mom's computer got a virus on it, so she sent it to get fixed. And I have no clue what happened to it after that. I'm guessing she sold it or something. But the computer at my dad's just got fixed after about a year of being crashed! I feel like if I keep going on this story, I will make it terrible. So, here is the epilogue! :) I hope this story has been a joy to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R5 or Austin and Ally.**

"And do I'd like to give a big congratulations to the Class of 2013!" Ally said. "This isn't the end. It is only the beginning."

Everyone cheered and threw their caps up in the air. Ally Dawson had been awarded as the Class Valedictorian. And surprisingly, she decided to give her speech in front of everyone.

Ally made her way over to her boyfriend of a year and a half, Austin Moon.

After all the drama with Dallas, who got sentenced to thirty-five years in prison (apparently this wasn't his first offense), Austin and Ally have been closer than ever. Inseperable, you could say. All of R5 apologized sincerely to them, and since they were only protecting Austin and Ally, they forgave R5. Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez continued with Team Austin, which R5 was really supportive with. Austin even got his first album out, featuring R5 in two of the songs. By their senior year, all was in the past, and R5 had changed for the better. They even started going over to Ally's on Friday nights and taking part in the weekly movie nights. Ally slowly got over her stage fright during their senior year with the help of Austin, but her Valedictiorian Speech was the first time she spoke in front of many people without being afraid. And that brings us to the present, of Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, and all of R5's graduation.

"I'm so proud of you Ally!" Austin exclaimed as he circled his arms around her waist. "I knew you could do it all along."

"Thanks Austin. I couldn't have done it without you." Ally said and kissed him sweetly. "There's no way I could make it without you, do it without you, be here without you." she sang.

"It's no fun when you're doing it solo, with you it's like whoa, yea and I know. I-I-I-I own this dream, 'cause I-I-I-I got you with me." Austin sang back.

"There's no way I could make it without you, do it without you, be here without you!" we both finished off the song, our first ever song that we wrote together. The song that was there from the very start of this relationship.

**AnimeRoxx: So that's it. I'm sorry it's really short. I just felt that that would be a good way to end it, with those lines, and I wasn't sure how to add more stuff before it without making it sound stupid. I tried my best to sum everything up for you guys!**

**Also, I'm typing up another story. It's going to be Auslly :) I am probably going to just type it up all into one chapter so you guys who want to read it won't have to wait for my terribly slow updates, and you guys won't have to risk me losing inspiration and leaving you guys with a cliffhanger or something. I don't know the title for it yet, but here's the summary as of right now:**

_**Ally is the new girl in school. She only knows her best friend, and cousin, Trish. After an encounter with a mysterious blonde, she can't seem to shake him out of her thoughts. Why was he so cold to her? Will she try to find out the answer to this question, or will she ignore him like it seems the rest of the school does?**_

**So how does it sound? Would you guys read it? I hope so! Anyway, did you guys like the epilogue? I hope it wasn't too rushed. Please Review :)**


End file.
